Clone Conspiracy
: "I'M Peter Parker, what are you? Some like clone are something goofy?" : ―Ben Reilly Spider-Man: "The Clone Conspiracy" is the true beginning to his next part of his arc which seemingly concluded with Return of Six, taking place on November 12th, 2015, we see the return of Black Cat and Venom (Eddie Brock Jr.) and debut of the Scarlet Spider and villains Jackal and the Tarantula. Background The Story Trip to the Laundry mat We open with Peter on a train listening to the Ramones with a sprite in hand, he accidentally spills the drink on his shirt causing him to make a trip to the laundry mat which he already had on his list of chores. He arrives and as he's taking off his shirt he notices Betty Brant, his former co-worker and J. Jonah Jameson's assistant there. She explains she's there to actually do laundry and they talk while they do such, she tries to convince Peter to at least come by the Bugle and consider working for them again and when she gets the okay she reveals she was playing with him again and exits. He smirks and continues to wait for his laundry to be finished only to see a car zoom by his building, a highspeed chase. The world needs Spider-Man. The Highspeed Chase He gets onto a passing above ground train to search for the chase as he loses it, but he quickly finds it and leaps off the train webbing the structure it's on and the car, however his plan fails and the web snaps and he begins to get dragged with the car. He however manages to get into a kneeling position and use one arm to slow the car down, then both when he is situation. Return to the Laundrymat Peter quickly jumps into the alleyway changing out of his costume, he then returns to the laundrymat where he asked the employees not to throw out his clothes or anything, he finds that they did. That sucks. Clone-brothers Across town however we see the debut of Kaine Parker and Ben Reilly, they are still in their basic uniform while they talk, they are the first two clones to be let out as a test to see their reaction on the public. And they love it. Fight with Venom They begin to go out on a patrol as they are Spider-Men / clones of Peter Parker, Kaine comes into contact with Venom, the archnemesis of Spider-Man and Lethal Protector. Eddie was dealing with some punk thugs when Kaine arrived, the two battled it out and it ended with Kaine winning leaving Eddie somewhat scared of this new stronger Peter. Daily Bugle Interview We then return with Peter arriving at the Bugle, people are glad to see the youthful kid back and he talks with some of his former co-workers a bit before entering Jameson who is actually happy to see him, Peter was the only person who could get good legitimate photos of the menace Spider-Man. They have a conversation where Jameson confirms what Betty said saying that he will pay triple his original price and give him a regular salary, Peter is very reluctant but Jameson says that he should at least come to the Planeterium that night and take some photos for him and the Bugle to test the waters. The Planeterium Peter goes and the scene plays out like the scene in Spider-Man 2 minus the entire "Mary Jane is marrying James Jameson." After the thing Peter has to return having forgot his camera, however when inside he is startled as Spider-Man is robbing the place. He believes it to be Daniel Berkhart aka. the current Mysterio as it's something Quentin had done the first time they met, but it's not. The Chase of Two Spiders He exits to the rooftops going to change so he can confront Mysterio without batting any eyes, however he is spotted by the fleeing villain who is equipped with a bag of stolen goods. He reveals himself to be Peter and things get really confusing, but he escapes. Peter equips his mask and follows after him across Queens where everything is currently going down. The chase is an epic, they both demonstrate the lengths of their webslinging abilities and parkour and things get even cooler when they chase eachother on a crane. Ben from that point believes he loses Peter and hides in the construction site only to be confronted by Peter, the two fight it out as Ben gives up the chase, they both demonstrate their combat and spider-based abilities, Peter begins to believe this isn't Mysterio. Ben however bests Peter since Peter wasn't taking things seriously, Peter is then webbed to a pillar where he begins to question Ben giving him questions Ben can't explain or answer. He then tells him to get closer without his mask so he can confirm if the clone thing he suggests is true, Peter then headbutts Ben knocking him out. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:The Clone Saga Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Jackal Stories Category:Tarantula Stories Category:Scarlet Spider Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories Category:J. Jonah Jameson Stories